Opportunity Awaiting (Traducción)
by sasuhinas fan
Summary: Después de todo este tiempo, de todos estos años, finalmente tenía a Potter a su merced. Draco sabía que sería un tonto si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad. *Basado en la escena del tren del Príncipe Mestizo.*
_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Y este fic de babyvfan_.

.

.

.

.

 **Opportunity Awaiting**

Sabía que algo estaba mal.

En medio del balbuceo de Pansy sobre los trágicos horrores que pasó durante el verano con su familia y lo que pensaba que les esperaba el año entrante (siendo justamente en lo que menos quería pensar); Blaise sonriendo ladinamente y provocándola; Goyle mirando hacia el espacio; él sabía que algo estaba mal.

Empezó con algo pequeño.

El destello de luz blanca que apareció cuando entró Blaise.

El ruido sordo que dejó de lado, creyendo que el bolso de Goyle simplemente golpeo otra valija.

Un repentino cambio en el aire.

Después, los pequeños cambios se volvieron más prominentes.

El sutil gruñido que siguió del ruido sordo.

El sentimiento de alguien mirándolo, observándolo.

El aire acompañado de cierta esencia que danzaba por sus fosas nasales. Algo como canela y tarta de calabaza.

Sólo había una persona a la que asociaba con esa esencia.

Su corazón latió con anticipación; se aseguró mantener su rostro como era, frío y calmado, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Nunca pensó estar contento de volver a esa terrible escuela hasta que el tren se detuvo en la plataforma.

–Draco, querido–alzó la mirada hacia el sonriente rostro de Pansy, demasiado brillante y enfermizamente dulce para su gusto. –, ¿vienes?

–Ustedes adelántense.-le dijo, sin advertir el ceño fruncido que oscureció el semblante de Pansy. –Necesito revisar algo.

Lucía como si fuera a protestar, y sin duda alguna lo habría hecho de no ser por Blaise quién entendió el mensaje y la jaló hacia afuera, ignorando sus quejas sobre ser manoseada.

Draco vio como los estudiantes tomaban sus cosas, desfilando, descendiendo hacia la oscura plataforma. Estando solo en el vagón, se levantó calmadamente y camino hacia la puerta del compartimiento, bajando las persianas. Usando un hechizo similar en las ventanas, vio como bajaba cada persiana.

Sacó su baúl y lo abrió. No fue hasta que sintió una fuerte presencia detrás de él, el olor a canela y tarta golpeándolo por todas direcciones, que atacó.

–¡Petrificus totalus!

Ahí estaba el sonido de nuevo, un grito ahogado a la par que el hechizo impactó, golpeando a la persona contra la pared antes de que alcanzara el suelo. Cualquier glamour o hechizo que hubiese usado para ocultarse, desapareció al caer al piso.

Potter lo miró, paralizado, desconcertado pero furioso. Tan furioso como podría estar alguien puesto bajo un hechizo de atadura.

–Cómo lo sospechaba. –sólo Potter estaba tan loco como para aventurarse al nido de serpientes solo. –Escuché el baúl de Goyle golpearte. Y sólo conozco una persona capaz de comer tanta tarta de calabaza como para oler a ella. En serio, Potter, deberías considerar mejorar tus hábitos de limpieza. O si es demasiado complicado para ti, intenta usar otra loción.

Potter miró ferozmente hacia él, esos ojos imposiblemente verdes quemándose con todos los insultos y maldiciones que hubiera gritado si sus labios no estuvieran sellados.

Draco supuso que podía obliviar la memoria del chico. Era lo que usualmente hacia cuando un estudiante curioso decidía escuchar a escondidas, pero sería desperdiciar un gran hechizo. Después de todo, Potter no había escuchado algo lo suficientemente valioso que pudiese utilizar en su contra.

Sin embargo, algo tenía qué hacer con él. No había duda alguna.

Este chico era la razón (o al menos parte de ella) por la que su padre estaba en Azkaban. El por qué el Ministerio tenía los ojos sobre su madre, esperando a que tuviera un desliz. Que cometiera un error. Era una espina para el lado de Draco, clavándose más y más profundo con el pasar de los años, provocándole nada más que agravaciones y migrañas.

Por otro lado, tan insoportable como era Potter, tan enfermizo como era su santurrón y heroico carisma, Draco no podía negar que había algo intrigante en el chico. Algo magnético que lo atrajo el primer año, y que siempre lo jalaba de regreso sin importar cuánto luchara contra ello. Algo que lo hacía querer buscar a Potter, tener su atención, hacer y decir lo correcto para que aquellos ojos verdes ardieran al girar y encararlo.

 _Y está solo_ , susurró una voz. Las palabras provocaron una sonrisa combatible con la del gato Chesire posarse en sus labios, una vista los suficientemente aterradora para poner a Potter al margen. Haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

Estaban _solos_. Entre más lo pensaba más sonreía, hasta que floreció en una sonrisa completa. Por primera vez en años estaban solos. Sin compañeros, sin maestros y más importante, sin amigos molestos para interrumpirlos.

Draco bajó la mirada hacia Potter sus ojos brillando como violento fuego esmeralda.

Sería un tonto si desaprovechaba una oportunidad como ésta.

Pero primero lo primero.

La cabeza de Potter giró hacia el otro lado cuando la mano de Draco hizo contacto con ella. Draco estaba complacido al ver la marca roja de su mano impresa en la piel del chico.

–Eso fue por mi padre.

–Maldito y asqueroso imbécil. –en medio de su molesto discurso, Potter pasó por alto que la bofetada había funcionado como un contra hechizo, dándole la libertad de moverse de nuevo.

Qué mal que estuviese usando aquella libertad para gritarle.

Draco decidió mostrarle personalmente los beneficios que estaba pasando por alto, descendiendo hacia el chico con labios hambrientos, prácticamente devorándoselo justo ahí y en el momento. Absorbiendo sus jadeos y suspiros, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Potter, como era de esperarse, se rehusó a corresponder sin pelear. Intentó empujar a Draco, golpeando su pecho con ambos puños. Pero así como él estaba determinado a escapar, Draco estaba determinado a mantenerlo allí. Se rehusaba a que cualquiera, incluyendo Potter, se interpusiera entre ellos. Espero mucho por esto. Imaginó demasiados escenarios besando, devorando, reclamando al chico miles de veces en su cabeza, sangrando en sus sueños, lo que siempre lo dejaba hermético y jadeando fuerte con necesidad. No iba a dejar pasar este momento.

Tomando ambas muñecas del menor, Draco las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza sin deshacer el contacto de sus labios. En ese momento Potter intentó zafarse, un movimiento que probó ser inválido ya que no había a dónde ir, después movió su cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha como si pudiera sacudir a Draco.

Demasiado malo para él que Draco no fuera a permitir nada de eso.

Mordiendo fuerte el labio inferior de Potter, Draco aprovechó el jadeo de sorpresa para deslizarse dentro de su boca, descubriendo rápidamente que era más deliciosa, más adictiva de lo que alguna vez soñó. Exploró cada centímetro de la dulce cavidad, intoxicándose.

Podría decir que Potter estaba cayendo en el mismo hechizo, embriagándose como él. Ya no estaba intentando luchar contra él. Más bien, estaba atrayéndolo, tomando su cabeza hacia la suya y acercándolo.

Una corriente de excitación y deseo corrió por su cuerpo al oír un gemido, un suave pero inconfundible gemido, escapar de los labios del chico.

Minutos después, deshizo el contacto y miró hacia abajo. Los labios de Potter rojos e hinchados. Sus ojos entrecerrados pero encandilados.

La confusión lucía bien en él.

–¿Qué…?–exhaló Potter, después limpió su garganta. Inhaló profundo. –¿Por qué fue eso?

–La bofetada fue por mi padre, como te dije antes.

–¿Y el beso?

Draco sonrió de lado. –Eso, eso fue por mí. Y aún no he terminado.

Chocó sus labios contra los de Potter, su lengua saboreando y buscando, acariciando suavemente la lengua del chico. Esta vez Potter fue indulgente, luchando contra él pero de una manera distinta. Atacando y desviando con su lengua, luchando contra Draco por el dominio, sin saber que estaba iniciando una llama removiéndose dentro de él.

Era un excelente contrincante, haciendo girar la cabeza de Draco con cada chasquido en la lengua enviando un remolino de calor hasta su corazón.

Cuando respirar se volvió necesario, Draco se alejó pero no demasiado. Sus labios se deslizaron hacia el cuello de Potter, deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su disposición, saboreando los sonidos provenientes de la boca de su rival.

–Draco.-gimió el chico. Nunca creyó que su nombre fuese capaz de sonar tan maravilloso, al menos no como en ese momento.

Quería deshacerse de toda la ropa y hacer todo lo que pudiese con él, y después más.

Quería saborear cada centímetro de piel.

Quería marcarlo.

Pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado, pasando demasiado rápido.

Pero tenía tiempo para otra indulgencia.

Se alejó del chico, sonrió de lado al escuchar quejido de protesta. Potter intentó acercarse, pero lo detuvo el hechizo de atadura que conjuró antes, usando los puños de su sudadera para mantenerlo en su lugar. Potter estaba anonadado, pero no tanto como cuando vio a Draco deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo, pasando sus labios por la piel lamentablemente vestida, llegando cara a cara con la bragueta de sus pantalones.

Los ojos de Potter estaban muy abiertos, platillos verdes al momento que bajó su bragueta, bajó sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers negros hasta sus rodillas.

–Draco… ¿Qué estas…?–interrumpió sus palabras con un sonoro gemido mientras Draco dibujaba una limpia línea a lo largo de su longitud con su lengua. – _¡Por las bolas de Merlín!_

 _Divino_ , pensó Draco del sabor, el gemido, de todo lo que tenía que ver con ese momento.

Pre seminal salía de la punta, y Draco movió su lengua contra este de ida y vuelta, observando como la cabeza de Potter se movía en la misma dirección que su lengua, empujando hacia atrás y adelante, en un movimiento de caderas.

–Dra-Draco–un audible gemido estalló de él. Las manos atadas de Potter eran un par de apretados puños. –Tan… jodidamente… bueno…

 _Y no he empezado todavía._

–Potter, –sonrió al escuchar el quejido escapándose de los labios del chico cuando se alejó del miembro. –quiero que me mires.

Lo hizo, su respiración entrecortada, sus verdes esmeralda muy abiertos y encandilados. Casi se deshizo en el momento en que Draco lo tomó en su boca y chupó duro.

–¡JODER!

Ese era todo el estímulo que Draco necesitaba para seguir. Agarrándose firmemente sobre el empuje de caderas de Potter, Draco succionó, su lengua lamiendo y acariciando el falo, jugando con la punta, tirando y volviendo mientras corría de arriba y abajo de su extensión, obteniendo súplicas y gemidos de Potter que eran música para sus oídos.

–Draco… ah…oooh… Tan bueno.

Por primera vez estaban de acuerdo. Draco chupó duro, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

–Draco… voy a- _querido Merlín_ -tan-cerca… Voy a… Voy a…

El chico prácticamente se transformó en un león, echando su cabeza para atrás mientras rugía audiblemente, desatando corrientes y corrientes de blanco que estallaron de él.

Draco tragó hasta la última gota, sin dejar que se le escapara alguna.

–Merlín. –respiró Potter, su cuerpo blando como el de una muñeca de trapo.

 _Parece que acordamos de nuevo, Potter_ , pensó Draco con una sonrisa ladina, limpiándose la boca antes de inclinarse para capturar los labios del chico de nuevo. El beso era distinto a los antes compartidos. Más suave, más lento, tierno. Aún si cambió el ritmo, el calor entre ellos no se desvaneció, seguía siendo apasionado, seguía ardiendo con cada toque y cada movimiento.

Incluso causaba que a Draco le doliera tener que alejarse.

–No está mal, Potter. –le dijo. –Parece que finalmente eres útil para algo.

Potter bufó. Estaba listo para lanzar un comentario, Draco podía sentirlo, colgando justo en la punta de su lengua. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se encontró atado de nuevo de la cabeza a la punta de los pies a la par que Draco murmuraba el hechizo paralizante.

Pasmado, miró hacia arriba. Draco sonrió satisfecho al enderezarse y mantenerse de pie.

–A pesar de lo entretenido que fuiste, Potter, te mereces eso por espiarme.

Aquellos ojos que hace un momento estaban pasmados, se endurecieron en una ardiente mirada penetrante. Haciéndolo lucir más apetecible.

–Si de alguna manera logras escapar y deseas otra indulgencia, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sacó la capa de invisibilidad debajo de su cuerpo inmóvil y la arrojó sobre él, viendo como el chico desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Tomando su capa y su baúl, abandonó el tren con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro, aun saboreando algo de canela y tarta, y algo completamente Potter, en su lengua.

.

.

.

.

 **N/T(nota de la traductora):** Esto es una traducción del fic con el mismo nombre de la escritora _babyvfan_ , quien me autorizó traducir esta belleza. Y lo hago porque simplemente amo sus trabajos.

 _ **¡Gracias de antemano por leer, poner en favoritos o dejar reviews (**_ _que le traduciré a la escritora_ _ **)!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
